Gallivanting
by Zanmat0
Summary: Souji and Naoto do normal couple things. Like using photo booths and other such shenanigans.
**This was inspired by Yakuza 5.**

 **Also, I felt like ITF's going to some darker places, so I wrote this to balance out.**

* * *

Naoto had just dug into another chapter of her book when she saw Souji approach with what looked like an empty photo album and a manila folder with the ends of some white squares poking out. His smile couldn't become any wider when he sat down on the now-shared couch, but he somehow managed when she smiled softly and him and stretched her legs forward in a silent invitation; he accepted it happily and rested his head on her lap, "Is this good?"

"Mm."

Souji dropped the album on the table next to them and drew his legs up so he could lean the folder against them. "What's that?"

"Today's photos."

"...Ah."

"Wanna help me pick the best one?"

"I think I'll leave that part to you."

"You sure? Sweet, I'll pick the most embarrassing one."

"..." He smiled up at her and went back to looking through the photos, and she waited a good five seconds before muttering, "Maybe I should have a look at your favorites."

"Success."

She went back to reading her book as Souji carefully browsed, chiming in every so after after she turned a page. "Oh! This one's pretty solid!"

"Hm?"

He held up the photo strip and tapped it with his thumb to indicate which one he was talking about. The rosy blush that found her cheeks let him know his guess was correct. The picture in question was of Souji wearing her hat and standing as tall as he could to stop her from getting it back, with the timing of the picture capturing her blush and his grin very nicely. The goofy wink didn't help. "I don't know…"

"A bit much?"

"A bit much."

"Alrighty. That one can wait."

The silence returned as Naoto smiled weakly and went back to her book, with Souji humming cheerily and dropping the photo on the coffee table. She was just getting into the chapter, invested in the harrowing tale of-

"How 'bout this one?"

"Hm…?

The picture showed them standing back to back, but the serious look on their faces gave Naoto the impression that they were in the yakuza, when they were really anything but. A blush resurfaced for its comeback when she got a good look at Souji's pose, a relaxed arm-fold and expression that somehow projected both mischief and business. She had to admit, he looked cool. Then she looked at her pose...

"Suddenly, I'm feeling rather self-conscious…"

Naoto swore she could hear the smile in his tone. "Oh? That's no good. We'll keep this one out for now."

"Let me see some of them?"

"Sure. Here."

Naoto took some of the photos from Souji's hand, marking her page and setting the book carefully on the table. "Did we really have to take so many?"

"Why not? Photo booth was empty. No lines either, so lucky us."

"But we were there for about twenty minutes…"

"You were okay with it. Mementos are important!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Yep- oooooh."

"...What-what's 'ooooh'?"

"I found the perfect picture!"

She didn't notice his dopey grin when he showed her the picture; the telltale sign of a rascal. She soon figured out why.

The photo showed the two of them sharing a kiss; Souji was holding her arms as her hands had clasped his elbows, and he was leaning into her, presumably to deepen the gesture. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, Naoto looked like she was enjoying it more than she thought she did when the picture was actually taken, if the relaxed face and light blush were any indication. The blush that flooded her cheeks at that moment of realization far outshone the memento. "W-whoa, hey, no!"

"What~? But it's so cute!"

"Souji-kun, give me that-!"

"I think I'll label it with 'Precious Memories'."

"No!"

She plucked the photo out of his grasp and held it out when he lazily reached towards it. "Nao-chan, no~..."

"We're not putting this in the album."

He pouted and relented, but he reached over his head and tickled her stomach gently. She bucked slightly but managed to keep him on her lap, but any giggle he might have got out of her was silenced when she covered her mouth with her hand and glared at him. "Y-you stop that."

"Picture."

"You don't get to have the picture."

"Aww…"

Her look softened as Souji looked genuinely disappointed, but he smiled softly at her after a moment. "Alright then. But don't throw it away."

His easy bounce-back made it difficult for her to hold back a smile, so she didn't, dropping the photo with the pile on the table. "There you go. Is that okay?"

"Mhm."

Naoto set aside the other photos, choosing instead to relax, lean her head back, and let her fingers drift through Souji's hair. He made an intrigued little noise that gave way to a content one when she settled into a slow rhythm. She went on like this for a few minutes, almost falling asleep before he said, "...I think this one's my favorite."

"Hm?"

The picture showed the two of them leaning comfortably towards each other, with both of them making half a heart with one hand and putting the two together. Souji's smile was bright and happy, and Naoto's was subdued, but genuine and surely visible. "...Looks like we have a winner."

She reached down with one hand and touched Souji's, taking a moment to admire the shine of their rings as their fingers entwined comfortably.

"Yeah? I can add it to the album."

"Please, by all means."

He took the photo and slipped it into one of the album's many sleeves, writing a date on the plastic covering. "Welp, that's that. I'll add a new picture every time we go."

"...We're going again?"

* * *

 **There'll probably be more to this story. Maybe karaoke. ;)**

 **Till then!**


End file.
